Monster Mashup
by gunman
Summary: Shinji Ikari is teleported to Tokonosu City during the zombie outbreak, and joins forces with a group of unique people and monsters to battle the zombies and save their lives. Will include Highschool DxD, Evangelion, Highschool of the Dead, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, Rosario Vampire, and Hellsing. There will be Lemons.


_**MONSTER MASHUP  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Highschool DxD, Highschool of the Dead, Rosario+Vampire, Hellsing, Devil May Cry, Resident Evil, and Lollipop Chainsaw or their characters.

Summary: Shinji Ikari is teleported to Tokonosu City during the zombie outbreak, and joins forces with a group of unique people and monsters to battle the zombies and save their lives.

Authors Notes: This is for Halloween, and will be a two or three part story. Lemons in the second chapter, however. Sorry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Meeting Of Monsters**

Shinji Ikari was walking home from Kuou Academy after a long day of learning. While Shinji had maintained good grades since coming to Kuou, it had become easier ever since Shinji became a devil under the gorgeous red-haired Rias Gremory.

Due to his rejecting Third Impact and revitalizing the entire world to what it was before Second Impact, even better than it was before, he was a major celebrity in the Underworld. He wielded the power of the Golden Dragon Gauntlet, a high-tier Longinus. He had the love of the schools second top idol, Akeno Himejima, and he was close friends with the cute Asia Argento. What's more is that he had a familiar who looked like his former crush, Rei Ayanami.

Suddenly, Shinji was surrounded by a group of familiar devil women.

He immediately recognized Xuelan, the Chinese Rook. Then there was Siris, the tall Knight. Then there was Ni and Li the cute catgirl Pawns. He then saw Mihea, the kimono-clad Bishop.

He then saw the other servants of Riser Phenex, and then the king himself.

"Greetings, Shinji Ikari." Riser said with a sneer.

"Riser Phenex. What are you doing here?" Shinji asked the blond haired man.

"I've come to get rid of you." he said simply.

"Do I want to know how?" Shinji asked, poised to

"I'm going to send you to another universe."

Instantly, a bright red glowing crest appeared beneath Shinji's feet.

"You're gonna get in so much trouble for this!" Shinji warned.

"Maybe. Goodbye, Shinji Ikari." Riser said with a cruel grin.

As the young man was swallowed by the portal, one of Risers servants, the Chinese Rook Xuelan, tossed something into the portal. Riser didn't notice as the portal closed behind him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari awoke to find himself in a strange place, though he could tell it was a modern Japanese city.

He looked down and saw something lying on his chest.

It was a vial of Phenex Tears, but it had a strange symbol/crest on it that Shinji had never seen before. And a name, in Chinese characters, underneath it.

_Xuelan?_ Shinji thought. _Why would she give me this? _

Shinji's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when he heard a loud buzzsaw-like noise coming from just down the street.

Racing towards the noise, Shinji gasped as soon as he turned the corner.

There, surrounded by dozens of zombie-like creatures, (and he had seen enough movies to know what they looked like, in general) was a young woman with long golden-blonde hair, tied up in two curled-point ponytails, held up by two pink and white trimmed scrunchies, and had a couple bangs across each side. She had fair skin, soft features, blue eyes and a curvaceous figure. Her outfit was that of a somewhat provacative cheerleaders uniform. A small purple top supported by two ties, a purple skirt with a pink underlining, both had white lining, and red belt around her hips. The words 'San Romero Knights' with the 'I' of Knights being a medieval lance was across her chest. Her white, purple lining stocking also had the words 'San Romero Knights' placed on them. She wore red leg warmers and red and white sneakers.

In her hands was a large red and black chainsaw that she wielded with exceptional strength against the hundreds of zombies that had surrounded her. And they were closing the circle around her.

_I'm not sure what's going on here, but I have to help her._ Shinji thought as he noticed one of the zombies grab and bit at her exposed arm.

Summoning up his Gauntlet, and transforming into his Golden Scale Mail armor, Shinji leapt into the middle of the zombies, much to the startled cheerleaders surprise.

"**I'm here to help.**" Shinji said as his wings spread out and knocked the zombies away from them both.

He scooped up the young woman in his arms, and took off into the air.

Shinji flew through the air for nearly a mile, before he stopped and landed on an open roof top.

Setting the woman down, he disengaged his armor and went to her.

She was so distracted by the wound on her arm that she didn't notice Shinji.

"GOD DAMN IT! I'm Gonna Become One Of Those Stinking Zombies!" she whined.

"Maybe not. Here." he said as he pulled out his Phoenix Tears and poured several drops upon the wound.

Within seconds, the wound was healed and vanished, as if never there.

"I... I don't believe it! It's gone. I... thank you." the blond girl said as she gave herself the once over.

"You're welcome, Miss." Shinji said.

"Oh! I'm Juliet Starling!" she said with a perky smile.

"Shinji Ikari." he introduced.

"Am I in Japan?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Nut-Butter!" she spat.

"Pardon?"

"That jerk of a Goth, Swan, used some kind of magic spell to teleport me here at the last second when I stopped his mad plans for world domination. But from the looks of this place, it looks like he's getting a second chance." she said

"You too, huh?" he asked.

"'Me too'? What do you mean?"

"I'm not from this world either. A man named Riser Phenex teleported me here from my universe, and I'm not sure how to get back to my world." he said.

"Great. Well, at least you're cute." she smiled.

"Uh... thanks." he said with a blush.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'll be 17 in two months."

"Neat. I just turned 18 yesterday."

(SCREAM)

"What was that?" Juliet asked.

"It's coming from that direction!" Shinji said as he summoned up his armor once again.

_Cool armor!_ She thought. "Wait!" she called out.

"**Huh**?" he asked.

"Take me with you!" she said, hefting her chainsaw in her arms.

"**Uh, okay.**" he said, scooping her up in his arms.

The pair fly off in the direction of the scream.

They had little way of knowing that they were being following by another pair of winged beings.

They soon came upon a pair of people fighting off the zombies.

The first person was an athletic American with silvery-white hair, dressed in a black t-shirt, black pants, black metal-tipped boots, a long red trench coat, and wielding a large broadsword in one hand and a large handgun in the other.

The second was a young woman with pale skin, reddish eyes and short reddish-blond hair, dressed in a dark blue police/military style uniform including skirt and boots, who was waving a large gun around like it was a baseball bat.

It was then that Shinji noticed the two flying beings behind him.

One was a rather busty teenage girl with short blue hair, a yellow sweater vest over a long-sleeved white shirt, a short plaid skirt, knee-length white socks, brown shoes, large bat-like wings coming out of her back, foot-long fingernails and a long tail with a point on the end of it.

The second was an orange-skinned male with large leathery wings, blond hair and red eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and leather belt, and nothing else.

He kind of reminded Shinji of a dragon.

_Not sure what's going on here, but I think I'd better help out those two on the ground first._ Shinji thought as he dropped Juliet on the outside of the crowd of zombies, before heading into the middle.

The man with the silver hair looked up and gasped as a golden armored figure appeared overhead and slammed his feet down hard upon two of the zombies, crushing them under his boots.

"Who the heck are you?" the man asked as he sliced another zombie to pieces.

"**I'll explain that later.**" the golden armored man said as he lashed out with his claws, wings and tail at the zombies, slicing them to pieces as well.

"Yeah, plenty to go around." the man said.

Next to them, the reddish-blond haired young woman was battering away at the zombies.

_There's just so many of them! They're strong, but I think I can take them!_ She thought as she smashed her large rifle against another zombie. This was the 12th one she had struck, but they just kept coming.

Outside of the zombie circle, Juliet started up her chainsaw, the noise getting the attention of several zombies and caused them to attack her. However, they were not as quick and agile as the ones she was used to dealing with.

"I just love slow zombies! Gets me a high-score every time!" she laughed as she charged towards the undead, slicing them up starting with their heads.

Behind her, the blue-haired girl with the bat-like wings, pointed tail, and very long finger nails had landed on the street, followed by the orange-skinned dragon-man.

"Kurumu! What are you doing here?" the dragon-man asked.

"You... you know me?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Of course, I do. It's me, Tsukune." the dragon said.

"Tsukune... Aono?" Kurumu gasped.

"Yes." he replied.

"But... how did... when did you..." she sputtered.

"I got here a couple of hours ago. But we can worry about that later. Those people need our help." the dragon said to the succubus.

"Really? They look like they're going alright on their own." she replied, not really wanting to fight but more to talk to Tsukune and find out what was going on.

"Come on, Kurumu-chan. We have to help!" he said as he charged towards the swarm of undead.

_He called me 'Kurumu-chan'!_ She thought happily. "Okay!" she thought as she leapt after him.

Tsukune ran to Juliets right, letting loose a powerful stream of fire from his mouth that barbecued several of the zombies.

Kurumu ran to Juliets left, her claws out as she started slashing at the zombies, knowing to go right for the heads.

"Whoa! Must be Halloween around here!" Juliet laughed as she cut down another undead that was trying to eat her.

Inside the circle of zombies, Shinji and his two new allies were fighting hard and driving the zombies back. Mostly from the fact that they were killing them left and right.

"This would almost be fun, if I had something to munch on while I was killing these bad boys." the silver-haired man said as he sliced another zombie in half, and then shot three more zombies through their heads with only one bullet.

"**If we survive this, you can eat later!**" Shinji shouted as he blasted several more zombies with his Dragon Shot power, turning several more into bloody pieces of meat.

"I'll hold you to that!" the silver-haired man said.

"I don't suppose either of you know how this happened?" the woman, who was starting to look more and more like a vampire due to her red eyes and exposed teeth, snarled at the pair as her rifle finally shattered on her 30th zombie head.

"No idea!" Shinji shouted. "But we need to try and survive this or we'll never find out!"

Within two minutes time, the six unlikely allies had decimated the entire zombie squadron and had finally gained a breather.

"Okay... while that was fun, I think some explanations are in order." Dante said to the group.

The group looked at each other, even as Shinji's gold armor vanished, leaving only himself to the group.

"I think we have a lot of explaining to do." Shinji said to the group.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the fight against the zombies, the group of rather unique beings just stared at each other for a couple minutes, before retreating to a high-top roof location.

Below them they could still see hundreds of zombies just meandering around, as if looking for something to eat.

"So, let's get the serious questions out of the way. Introductions!" Shinji said. "My name is Shinji Ikari, and I'm a Devil from Tokyo, Japan."

"I'm Juliet Starling, and I'm a zombie-hunter from San Romero, California." the blond cheerleader said.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, and I'm a succubus from Yokai Academy." the busty bluenette said.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, and I'm a half-dragon man also from Yokai Academy." the second Japanese teenager said.

"I'm Dante, and I'm a half-demon bounty hunter." the tall, silver-haired young man said.

"I'm Ceras Victoria and I'm a vampire from England." the red-eyed, pale-skinned woman said.

"I don't know any of you." Shinji said. "Which only seems to support that I'm from a completely different universe than all of you."

"And I do not know you at all. But that Goth punk Swan said he was sending me to another universe after I mortally wounded him, so..." Juliet said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not from another universe like you are... but Tsukune-kun! When did you become a dragon?" Kurumu asked her crush from Yokai.

"What? Kurumu, you knew I was a dragon. You've known for months!" Tsukune countered.

"I have? No, I Haven't! You were an ordinary human the last time I saw you, and that was yesterday when I left the Academy." she explained.

"You left Yokai Academy? You mean... dropped out?" he asked, getting her to nod. "But... you weren't doing that bad, and besides the last time I saw you, you were with Moka and the others trying to fend off that witch from Witches Knoll, and she cast some kind of spell on me, and..."

"Witches Knoll? We stopped that months ago, and Ruby and Yukari have been sisters ever since. And you were still human then!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Actually, I wasn't as human as you might have thought. I'm actually the descendant of the Firebreather." Tsukune explained.

"Fire Breather?" she asked.

"The son of a human woman and a dragon. I'm his descendant. I found the Dragon Stone and it was able to rekindle by diluted bloodline to make me the half-dragon man I am now." he explained, getting the blue-haired girl to spout tears in her eyes. "But why did you leave Yokai?"

"Because you and Moka made it official to be exclusive boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said, crying. "I was left out. With no one to love."

"That's why you left?" he asked. "But... that never happened. And even if that's true, you could have found someone, anyone else to love you..."

"NO! I love you! No matter what race you are!" she snapped, crying into her hands.

Tsukune sighed as he heard that.

"Yup, you're definitely Kurumu-chan." he said as he pulled her into a hug, which caused her to wrap her arms tightly around him and hold him tight as she cried into his chest.

While Tsukune comforted his friend, Shinji and Juliet turned to Dante and Ceras.

"I suppose you are from another universe too?" Shinji asked Dante.

"I guess. I was fighting this Grand Dark Witch who was being controlled by a monster demon from the Netherworld, and the next thing I know I wound up here. Fighting a bunch of zombie next to this vampire girl." Dante explained.

"And what about you?" Juliet asked Ceras.

"I was in England fighting a group of artificially-created vampires, and then next I know I'm here in Japan, surrounded by zombies." Ceras said. "And thank God for cloud cover, otherwise I would have burst into flames."

Just then it started to rain.

"AHH! NO!" Juliet shouted as her body was quickly drenched by the rain.

Everyone looked and saw that her outfit was quickly turning transparent, not to mention clinging to her body and revealing that she didn't have a bra on.

Shinji stared for a few seconds, before shaking his head and looking back at the cheerleader.

"We need to get out of the rain and fast." Shinji said, as he extended his wings, scooped up Juliet in his arms and lifting off into the air without another word.

Kurumu and Tsukune exposed their wings as well.

"You guys need a lift?" Tsukune asked.

"No thanks. I like the feel of the ground underneath my feet." Dante said.

"I wouldn't mind a lift." Ceras said, her uniform now soaked by the rain.

"Come on, honey." Kurumu said as she wrapped her arm around the vampire. "And remember: This is a no-snack flight."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group eventually came to the apartment complex of Rika Minami, where a group of human survivors were hold up.

Mostly because of Shizuka Marikawa, the busty blond-haired nurse from Fujimi Academy, is a friend and roommate of Rikas.

A bolt of lightning flashes through the sky and hits Tsukune in the back.

He falls and crashes through the glass door of the apartment, shocking everyone there.

"What is that?" a slightly pudgy teenager wearing glasses asked.

"Where did he come from?" a young man with short brown hair asked.

"He's a monster!" a shapely, pink-haired girl with glasses shouted.

"He looks like some kind of dragon." a slim and athletic woman with purple hair wielding a wooden bokken said.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu cried out.

The group looked up and saw a blue-haired girl with bat-wings fly into the apartment, dropping off a young woman in a blue police/military uniform, and quickly went to the dragon-man's side.

Just then, a young man wearing a dark gray school uniform with a blue t-shirt, with large black wings on his back flew into the room after the girl. He was carrying a hot blond cheerleader in his arms and was she was carrying a chainsaw with her.

Even more shocking was a silver-haired man in a red trench coat wielding a large broadsword leapt into the room from outside, following the strange group.

"Is Tsukune alright?" Shinji asked.

"I think so. He's still breathing." Kurumu said.

"Excuse me!" the pink-haired girl said.

"We need to get moving." Dante asked.

"Excuse me!" the pinkette said again.

"Can we at least wait until the rain stops?" Juliet asked.

"EXCUSE ME!" the pink haired girl shouted.

"Huh?" Shinji asked.

"Hi. What the hell is going on here?" the girl asked.

Shinji then realized that the apartment that Tsukune had crashed in to was filled with people. All of them looked like teenagers themselves.

There was a brown-haired male teenager wielding a shotgun. A slightly overweight, glasses wearing teenager carrying a machine gun. There was an attractive young woman with long brownish/red hair who was holding a broken-off broom handle and wielding it like a spear. There a busty girl with pink hair and glasses cowering being the boy with the machine gun. Lastly was a tall and sexy young woman with a serious looking her eye, long purple hair, wielding a wooden sword. There was also a young 7-year old girl behind all of them with a white puppy growling at them.

"Uh... sorry about this" Shinji said. "Our friend got hit by a bolt of lightning and crashed into your apartment. Don't worry, we'll collect him and be on our way."

"Uh, I don't think Tsukune can be moved just yet." Kurumu said.

"I don't think we should stay too long. We're freaking out the humans." Dante said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside the apartment, in a large black van, sat two individuals.

The first was a man with short brown hair, blue eyes and American-style features. He was dressed in a blue SWAT-team like outfit with two gun holsters on both sides of his legs.

The second was a woman of Asian descent, dressed in a red dress with a gun holster under her left arm, and another smaller holster on her right leg that could be seen through the slit of her dress. She had short black hair and dark green eyes.

The man was sitting at a monitor, using the vans rooftop camera to keep an eye out on things. The woman was standing behind him, her hands casually fingering his shoulders.

"You know how distracting that is, Ada?" the man asked the woman.

"Would you rather have one of those zombies caressing your shoulders, Leon-dear?" the woman said with a husky tone.

Suddenly, the door to the van opened up, causing the pair to pull their guns and aim them at the intruder.

"It's just me!" the figure said, hands up to show they were empty.

Leon and Ada lowered their guns as the figured stepped in and closed the door.

Removing the long poncho and hat, the third figure revealed themselves to be a woman. Long purple hair, tanned skin and a shapely figure.

"Well, Chief Minami? How does it look up there?" Leon asked the woman as she pulled off her black suit, revealing her white sports bra underneath.

"It's getting interesting. A group of new arrivals seems to have Shizuka and the others on edge. I think they're monsters, but they haven't shown any kind of hostility towards the people inside."

"What about the humans?" Ada asked.

"The only one whose getting hostile is that pinky. Saya Takagi."

"Takagi? Is that the name one of the Uyoku dantai politicians here?" Ada asked.

"It is. She's his daughter." Rika stated.

"Well why didn't he come in and save her from all this?" Ada asked.

"Don't know. But she's safe for now. Or at least until she pisses off one of those creatures." Rika said.

"Should we be worried about that?" Leon asked.

"Not just yet." Rika said.

There was something in her voice that seemed to make both Ada and Leon a little curious.

"Do you know something we don't?" Leon asked.

"Earlier today I saw those monsters fighting a whole bunch of zombies. They slaughtered them wholesale. If we play this right, we might have some new allies."

Ada and Leon just looked at each other, before sighing and nodding their heads.

The pair had been in these kinds of situations before, and agreed that it would be best if they actually tried to make some new allies to help them out.

"So... what do we do in the meantime? Just wait?" Leon asked.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about just waiting." Rika smirked as she looked at Ada, who smiled back and her before looking at Leon.

The man gulped, not liking the predatory expressions on the two womens faces.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is my Halloween story, involving several current favorites from the movies, animes, and games.

Hope everyone likes this.

There will be lemons in the next chapter. And this will probably be a three chapter story.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
